Fool
by Cateyes4
Summary: Letty knows doms cheating...need i say more song fic


Fool pg - 13

Letty sat on the couch watching TV, waiting for Dom. Waiting for Dom like always. Letty knew where he was the only question was with who. Just then Dom pulled into the driveway, Letty got up and waited for him to get his sorry ass in the house.

Dom stepped in the house already knowing way he was going to face once he got in the house. He open the door and was face to face with Letty.

"Where the hell were you Dom, or should I ask way ho you were with this week." Letty said into Dom's face only two inches away from his.

"Let, just back up because you don't know shit." Dom said and with that he pushed her away.

"Don't you give me that shit Dom, god I know what you did way don't you just stop lying out of your ass and tell me the truth for once in your life." Letty shot back and with that pushed him.

"Letty I was doing nothing Ok, god your such a bitch."

Tell me lies, slap me on the face, just...

Improvise, do something really clever,

That'll make me hate your name forever

The anger was blocking Letty from thinking, he had some nerve trying to act like nothing happen, hell she had seen it with her own eyes, him walking off with some slut after the race. "Oh nothing happen.." Letty said and without thinking punched Dom with a hard right to his jaw.

Dom reacted to her punch by backhanding her across the face. Letty held her face and look at him in shock. In all the years they had been together, after all the fights he had never once hit her, not one time. He made have come close, but had never done it. And after he had done it he began to try to take it back. "Letty I'm sor..."

You might swear, you'd never touch a lady

Well, let me say, you're not too far from maybe

Everyday you find new ways to hurt me

"Save it you son of a bitch." Letty said going up the stairs Dom right on her heels.

"Letty come on.."

"I don't want to hear it." Letty said walking into their room grapping a bag and stuffing her stuff into it. She pulled out draws and got whatever she saw.

"Come one Letty what are you doing?" Dom asked getting a little worried

"Something I should have done a long time ago" She said slamming a draw back in and pushing passed Dom "Leaving." Letty said looking back at Dom.

"Leaving, what?" Dom said stocked "come on Letty." He said trying to get her arm in his but she moved to fast down the stairs, he ran after her.

Letty got her keys and ran out the door, not looking back. She got in her car and pulled away from her home from the time she was ten. She was too scared to look back, to scare the she might turn around.

Letty pulled into a Hotel and got a room, she didn't have anywhere to go. She took a shower and got into bed but couldn't sleep.

But I can't help it if I'm just a fool

Always having my heart set on you

'Till the time you start changing the rules

I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes

Ahh, Fool

Letty rolled over, it had been more then two hours and she still could not get to sleep. This bed was not her bed, her bed had always been with Dom no one but him. To bad Dom was not the same way. Letty could not count the times he had come home with an other girl smell all over him. She could not count the times she waited up for him knowing where he was or all the fights they had. But with all of that they always had stay together. And with all the pain in her, she still loved him. Your fuck up Letty she thought to herself. Even now being away from him her body was in pain, in pain to be close to him to have his arms around her. Letty fell asleep crying into her pillow.

God resigned, from hearing my old story

Every night, I'm paying hell for glory

I'm embarrassed but I'm much more sorry

Letty signed as she looked over at the garage. Knowing Dom would be working like he always did. Letty got out of her car and walk over. She walk into the garage, Leon, V and Jesse eyes were all on her. They knew what had happen. She walked up to V.

"His been a son of a bitch to be around all morning." V said before she could ask anything "He is in the office."

Letty nodded and walked into the office. She leaned off against the doorframe "Hey Dom How ya livin' ?" She asked like she always did.

Dom looked up from his work and his face soften "Letty." He said softly.

"Yeah that's my name." She said with a hint of a smile

Dom got out of his chair and walk up to her getting close to her but did not touch her for a moment then touch her face "Letty I'm so sorry I..."

"Dom it's ok I know, we both said things we didn't mean and..."

"No it's not ok Letty, I never should have been putting you thought all this for so long. I love you" Dom said looking right into her eyes, eyes that did not lie

"I love you to Dom, always have." Letty said then look down at her hands trying not to cry, knowing it was no use she look back up "always will." With that they brought their faces together for a kiss, an healing kiss. Healing all the fights and the pain.

All this pain, begins to feel like pleasure

With my tears. You'd make a sea a desert

Salt my wounds and I'll keep saying tank you

But I can't help it if I'm just a fool

Always having my heart set on you

'Till the time you start changing the rules

I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes

Ahh, Fool

Fool is a song by Shakira off her CD Laundry Service


End file.
